narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikebana
is a Yotsuki clan chūnin from Kumogakure granddaughter of the Second Raikage. She is a skilled ninja able to manipulate the fire and the wind nature with ease, but can also use a special Kekkei Tōta, the Cold Release, but this is only possible when Ikebana is carrying with her the Nimbus Necklace. Background .]] Ikebana was born into Kumogakure's Yotsuki Clan. Thus, all her parendes were muscular and partygoers men and animated and talkative women. Even being a little shy with other people, along with her clan, Ikebana became a different person: lively, tough, funny and easygoing. Even with little appreciation for material things, Ikebana is seen very rarely separated from her necklace, which had inherited from her grandmother, the wife of the Second Raikage. The Nimbus Necklace is a small lacrima which contains a amount reserve of Water Release chakra. Thus, combining the special power of the necklace with Ikebana's skills, she is able to use the Cloud Release. Ikebana graduated as a genin at ten year old, but only got her promotion to chūnin late, at seventeen. Seeing that the skills of his pupil still needed to be improved, Ikebana's sensei suggested she traveled through ninja countries to gain experience. Live adventures, meet other ninjas and others jutsus, and thus grow in her profession as a ninja. Attracted by the possibilities of becoming a better ninja, Ikebana started her journey leaving the Land of Lightning, with no destination, just waiting for the unexpected. After a few months traveling, Ikebana found in the Land of Valleys a unique Kusagakure ninja who also had a Kekkei Tōta. After meeting the man called Keshigomu and talk to him about his abilities, she discovered how peculiar and rare was the man's ability. She had just heard about the Erase Release, but knew that was more dangerous than her Cloud Release. During this meeting, Keshigomu told because he was away from his village, and Ikebana also told the reason for her trip. Thus, Keshigomu said he was looking for the secret of Kakashi Hatake's ocular technique, the Kamui. So Ikebana believed to be a good idea to accompany him because it would be one of the adventures that her sensei had told. Since then, Ikebana and Keshigomu formed a duo. In about a month and a half of travel, the duo met with another ninja that Ikebana thought curious and, while cute. He was a ninja from Shimogakure who walked away from his village, but even being in a warm climate, was still wearing glengarry, clothes with long sleeves and long pants. The ninja from Shimogakure named Chiru agreed drinking with them in a bar, where Ikebana heard the story of the other ninja. She was emotional after learning he was an orphan and his parents had died trying to protect Shimogakure. Then she was excited with the man who had TWO Kekkei Genkais. So after getting to know better, Chiru joined the duo, forming then a trio, and so they continued to search for Kakashi and his Kamui. Ikebana knew from the first moment that Chiru had fallen in love with her. But wasn't sure whether to date him or not, because she prioritized her trip. Therefore, she preferred to be just a good friend of Chiru, even though that also had strong feelings for him. Appearence Personality Ikebana is a modest and humble girl, who does not have much attachment to meteriais things. Her greatest concerns are only with people who are part of her life, since Ikebana is very kind and friendly. By becoming an adult, Ikebana has not forgotten her kindness to people, which was a problem for some time, because she refused to kill or seriously injure even her enemies. However, during her trip through the ninjas countries, her maturation with respect to the distinction of enemies and friends evolved, becoming more selective about who she hurts and she loves. Battle on Namida Bridge After discovering that Kakashi Hatake was returning from a mission in the Land of Hot Springs the Kariudo Himitsu, as they liked to proclaim themselves, headed for the country hoping to meet up with Kakashi. The first meeting with Kakashi went smoothly. The Copy Ninja was surprised to learn that three ninjas traveled arround the world looking for him and was pleased to be able to answer whatever questions. First Ikebana asked a series of questions about his ninja life: how he became a jōnin at such a young age, how had been fight in a war, how was facing Zabuza Momochi at the Land of Waves and other questions. Chiru, as he had no interest in Kakashi, only asked if he had heard about his parents, and was delighted when Kakashi said he knew a lot about them, and that see them sacrifice as "a singular example of courage." However, when they met Kakashi for the second time, Keshigomu turned out to be more aggressive than usual and had lost control over his Kekkei Tōta. Kakashi tried to defeat him alone because Chiro and Ikebana refused to fight against their friend, but after seeing that it was impossible Kakashi win the uncontrolled Keshigomu, Chiru went into battle and was soon followed by Ikebana. In the end, Keshigomu regained his sanity, but it was late and he was condemned to die because of a forbidden technique he had used, the Banishing of the World. As a last breath, Keshigomu tried to sacrifice himself by throwing himself into a river and asking Kakashi to defeat him with his Kamui. However, shortly before Kakashi complete the technique, Keshigomu hit Ikebana unwittingly, which left her comatose. For some time, Ikebana was hospitalized in a coma at the Konoha Hospital. Although her recovery was hopeful, she remained a long time in a coma. And during all this time, Chiru stood beside her, waiting for her. Abilities Trivia *Ikebana (生け花) means "floral arrangement". *Ikebana is a distant cousin of the Fourth Raikage and is also first cousin of . Quotes